legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lights Out
Lights Out is the second episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis The girls are called into action as a mysterious blackout causes chaos in the city. Carter Greene asks Ricky and Joey to find a clue to the Explorer's treasure. Plot (Spoilers) All the girls, except Mia-who is grooming Twister, are using some form of electricity. Olivia is having fun with high voltage, Emma is editing a music video, Andrea is singing with a disco ball, and Stephanie is playing a bike simulation game. Suddenly, all the power goes off, causing Stephanie, Andrea and Emma to blame Olivia, as they think she's the one who uses the most electricity. Olivia fires back, and eventually there's a four way argument going on. Mia stops it, saying that all of Heartlake City's power is off. The girls realise people could be in trouble, and they decide to go and help. They end up in a traffic jam, with Mia remarking that that was anticlimactic. Andrea and Emma want to sleep, but the friends decide to help. They all direct the traffic until it clears up. The girls are quietly on their way back, when an old lady stops them suddenly, saying there's an elevator full of people and a pregnant dog stuck inside. They burst into the building, and try to open the elevator doors, but with no success. Olivia says the control room should be up the stairs, and Mia, Stephanie and her go up, while Andrea and Emma stay down. Stephanie makes it a race, and says she won, to Mia's annoyance. The girls pull the emergency generator, and down where Andrea and Emma are, the elevator doors open and the people get out. It turns out the dog has puppies. Stephanie, Olivia and Andrea arrive and Mia sees the puppies. She starts cuddling one and adoring it, to the girl's amusement and surprise. Mia then remarks that she has a soft spot. The girls are-again, on their way home, when Emma notices the bank doors are open. The friends go in, curious. The episode shows what happened previously, with Ricky and Joey in the bank, encountering a sleeping guard. It then goes back to the girls, who are looking around. Again, it goes back to Ricky and Joey, opening the bank safe. It goes back to the girls, who are now at the open safe and wondering who would do something like this. They suddenly find Laura looking at them, asking what they are doing. But then they hear footsteps. They start going back, until they discover it is Barney, carrying Jonas, the bank manager, in his mouth. Laura, the girls and Jonas go into the safe. Jonas says that the bank has been there since the explorers, and that they've never even had a break in. He goes to a box, which he says has been safe for 150 years. Olivia says that the dust marks indicate nothing was removed, and Laura wonders why the thief would leave the priceless artefact. The scene goes back to Ricky and Joey, opening the box but deciding that what is inside is useless, instead interested in all the money. It goes back, and Laura is holding the box. Jonas says nobody had ever opened it, at least not in his lifetime. Mia is trying to persuade him to open it, to check if it's still safe. Meanwhile, Joey and Ricky are back at Alvah's HQ. Carter Greene is annoyed with them for not getting what he wanted. They argue that they have money. Carter yells that he wants the explorers treasure, not the money, and Dr Alvah shakes her head. Jonas is eventually persuaded by Mia to open the box. Inside is an ornate antique watch. The girls admire it. On the outside, there’s a detailed etching, and inside, there’s the clock and a picture of a lady with a cat, from the explorers’ times. Emma likes the cute cat, and snaps a pic. The next scene shows Ricky and Joey tell Carter that they found an old box, but that they thought it was useless. Carter gets angry, saying that that was the clue to the explorers treasure. He sounds funny, and Ricky and Joey ask him why. He then goes back to his normal speaking. It’s evident he uses a fake accent. Carter says that the mission has failed, and asks Dr Alvah to put the light back on in Heartlake City. She does so. Then Ricky and Joey ask if they can use the money, but Carter says they can’t as it’s marked. They insist though, and accidentally spill purple dye on Carter. He’s furious-and covered in purple dye. The girls are back at the Friendship House, with Olivia on her laptop, looking at the picture of the lady with the cat. She realises it’s Georgette Walker, Heartlake’s first astronomer. Stephanie and Emma wonder if it’s a clue to the explorers treasure, but Olivia says it’s just a fairytale. Mia isn’t so sure, though. Andrea suggests they all go to bed, which they do. The episode ends with the picture of Georgette Walker. Fun Facts * This episode reveals that Emma is the one who edits the music video clips together whenever the girls make one for Andrea. * The most noticeable example of Fourth Wall breaking occurs when Stephanie puts her hands on the camera and forces it to move so it focuses on her action pose instead of the plot development. * Carter remarks that the explorer's day play said that the explorers used the bank to store their treasures-a callback to the previous episode, "Explorer's Day". Errors * During the scene when Mia picks the puppy up, Stephanie's shoes are completely blue instead of being white and blue. Quotes Stephanie: There's only one thing to do. Andrea: Take a nap until traffic clears up? Emma (clapping): I love naps. Olivia: You can't nap in the middle of the night, that's just sleeping. Gallery 03OliviaMadScientist02LO.png|This episode begins with Olivia having a Mad Scientist moment. 06EmmaVideoEditing03LO.png|Emma video editing and Andrea singing. 07StephanieBikingLO.png|Stephanie playing her tour bike simulation game. 09MiaTwisterGrooming02LO.png|Mia grooming Twister, the only one of the girls not using electricity to have fun. 10MiaNoPowerLO.png|Mia wondering why the power suddenly turned off. 11SAEnoPowerLO.png|Stephanie, Andrea and Emma also wondering why there is no power. 12SAEcrankyLO.png|Stephanie, Andrea and Emma are annoyed because they think Olivia used all the power again. 13RumbleGamingLO.png|Rumble playing an electronic game. 14SAEgamerHamsterLO.png|They’re surprised to see a hamster smart enough to play electronic games. 17SAfightStartLO.png|Stephanie and Andrea about to start a 4 way argument. 18FourWayArgumentLO.png|The 4 way argument has started. 19MiaArgumentBreakerLO.png|Mia ends the argument by pointing out the entire city lost power. 21EmbarrassedGirlsLO.png|The girls are embarrassed they were fighting over nothing. 22EmmaBackInBusiness01LO.png|Let’s all go and be superhelpful. 23TrafficJamLO.png|Traffic jam. 28OliviaTDLO.png|Olivia directing traffic. 29StephanieTDLO.png|Stephanie directing traffic. 30MiaTD01LO.png|Mia directing traffic (how did she get on top of the bus?) 31MiaTD02LO.png|Mia is having fun playing GreenLight RedLight with Zobo. 33GirlsDancing02LO.png|Dancing in the street. 34AndreaSleepyByeTimeLO.png|Andrea falling asleep in the Mission Vehicle. 35StuckElevatorDoorsLO.png|Maybe Emma should consider helping open the doors instead of photographing everything. 36StephanieIWinLO.png|Stephanie is excited to win the race that doesn’t exist. 37StephanieCameraGrabLO.png|Stephanie isn’t leaning on the fourth wall, she’s grabbing it with both hands! 38StephanieOnFireLO.png|Stephanie shouting about how great she is (Mia is not impressed). 39OSMsmuggieLO.png| 39AndreaPuppiesLO.png|Andrea patting puppies. 41MiaPuppyCuddleLO.png|Mia cuddling a puppy. 42EmmaSees01LO.png|Emma notices 44OpenBankDoorLO.png|the open bank door. 45SuspiciousMia01LO.png|Mia is suspicious about something dastardly going on with the bank. 49WorstSecurityGuardLO.png|Sleeping security guard. 51GirlsWSG03LO.png|The girls mildly surprised by how terrible he is at guarding. 52OpenBankVaultLO.png|The bank vault has been ransacked. 53NotGoodLO.png|The girls are worried that something of value was stolen from the bank vault. 54LauraWaitingLO.png|Laura waiting for the girls to explain why they are in the bank after hours. 58SomeoneComing04LO.png|Someone else is in the bank. 59JonasAndBarneyLO.png|It’s Jonas and Barney, coming to find out what is going on. 62OldArtefactCaseLO.png|The artefact case. 63LauraACLO.png|The girls want to know what is in the case. 66CunningMia03LO.png|Mia charming Jonas into opening the case. 67JonasThinkingLO.png|Jonas considering her request. 68IncompetenceDiscoveredLO.png|Carter Greene finding out how inept Joey and Ricky are. 69RJWeHaveMoneybagsLO.png|He sent them to steal an artefact and instead, they brought back these. 71InterestedMiaLO.png|Mia is curious what is in the case. 73MiaOliviaLikeOldWatchLO.png|It’s an ornate antique watch 74WatchCatPictureLO.png|with a cat picture. 77CGdyebombed02LO.png|Ricky accidentally activated a dyebomb and now Carter Greene is purple. 78AndreaTableSleepingLO.png|It’s been a long night and Andrea is ready to sleep. Full Episode Video Lights Out - Season 2, Episode 2 - LEGO Friends Girls on a Mission Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)